fgn_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Limited Jutsu
This is a composite list of all the unranked jutsu in Naruto, as well as what we've ranked them according to this RP. This page also includes any already-ranked jutsu that we may have changed for balancing purposes in RP. Bukijutsu This is a list of both ranked and unranked jutsu that have been changed so that they count for a bukijutsu slot. You still have to list them under your jutsu section, however they no longer count as jutsu and take up a bukijutsu slot instead. *Flying Thunder God Technique *Earth Release: Earth Spear *Lightning Release Chakra Mode *Sensing Technique *Soft Physique Modification Jutsu Limits Transformation Technique When using this fundamental technique, the user is not able to transform into anything smaller than that of a pup (I.E Akamaru). It should be reminded that the jutsu is mentally straining, especially when interacting with one's environment. Ninjutsu Earth Release S-rank *Earth Release: Iron Fist Prison *Earth Release: Mutability *Earth Release: Sticky Earth Drop A-rank *Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall of Ten Thousand Ri *Earth Release: Fissure *Earth Release: Golem Technique *Earth Release: Great Moving Earth Core *Earth Release: Multiple Earth-Style Wall *Earth Release: Shadow Clone *Earth Release: Ultra-Added Weight Rock Technique *Earth Release: Ultralight-Weight Rock Technique B-rank *Earth Release: Dropping Lid *Earth Release: Earth Wave Technique *Earth Release: Hardening Technique *Earth Release: Moving Earth Core *Earth Release: Mud Body Technique *Earth Release: Mudslide *Earth Release: Rock Pillar Spears *Rock Armor *Rock Clone Technique C-rank *Earth Release: Antlion Technique *Earth Release: Bedrock Coffin *Earth Release: Earth and Stone Bamboo Shoot *Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet *Earth Release: Earth Flow River *Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears *Earth Release: Earth Flow Wave *Earth Release: Fist Rock Technique *Earth Release: Flying Thrown Stones *Earth Release: Hiding in Rock Technique *Earth Release: Mud Spore *Earth Release: Mud Wolves *Earth Release: Practice Brick Technique *Earth Release: Rock Section Cane *Earth Release: Rock Shelter *Earth Release: Tunnelling Technique *Mudshot Technique *Violent Heavenly Earth Needle D-rank *Earth Release: Rock Collapse Fire Release S-rank *Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction A-rank *Fire Release: Crimson Earth Spider *Fire Release: Fired Pottery Technique *Fire Release: Great Flame Flower *Fire Release: Great Flame Technique B-rank *Cloud-Style Flame Beheading *Exploding Flame Shot *Fire Release: Exploding Flame Formation *Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique *Fire Release: Flame Whirlwind *Fire Release: Hiding in Ash and Dust Technique *Fire Release: Mist Blaze Dance Technique C-rank *Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet *Fire Release: Hiding in Fire Technique *Flower Ninja Art: Many Blooming Flowers Lightning Release B-rank *Lightning Release: Lightning Illusion Flash of Lightning *Lightning Release: Depth Charge *Lightning Release: Thunder Binding C-rank *Lightning Rat Violent Quake *Lightning Release: Electromagnetic Murder *Lightning Release: Lightning Rod *Lightning Release: Spider Web *Lightning Strike Water Release S-rank *Ink Bubble Explosion A-rank *Water Release: Bubbles Technique B-rank *Drowning Bubble Technique *Drowning Water Blob Technique *Explosive Bubble *Hiding in Frost Technique *Medical Water Release: Water Mosquito *Medical Water Release: Water Scorpion *Water Balloon Technique *Water Release: Black Rain Technique C-rank *Blinding Bubbles Technique *Bubble Clone Technique *Bubble Dome *Water Release: Cold Sky Water Attack *Puppet Water Release: Dance of Mystic Rain *Sensing Water Sphere *Soap Bubble Slime *Starch Syrup Binding Rope *Water Release: Great Waterfall Flow Technique *Water Release: Mouth Shot D-rank *Heavenly Weeping Wind Release S-rank *Wind Release: Dust Cloud Technique *Wind Release: Great Task of the Dragon A-rank *Beast Tearing Gale Palm B-rank *Beast Tearing Palm, still has great cutting power but can't "cut and slash through any material". *Nadeshiko-Style Hardliner Gale Fist *Nadeshiko-Style Hardliner Revolving Cut *Swift Wind Wall *Wind Release: Air Current Wild Dance *Wind Release: Flower Scattering Dance *Wind Release: Spiralling Wind Ball *Wind Release: Vacuum Blade *Wind Release: Verdant Mountain Gale C-rank *Dust Wind Technique *Gunbai Fanned Wind *Wind Release: Flag Current *Violent Whirlwind D-rank *Vacuum Sword Genjutsu B-rank *Water Release Genjutsu: Demonic Phantom Fog Prison *Wind Release: Sand Cloud Whirlwind Hiden Nara Clan *Shadow Imitation Shadow Bind Technique C-rank *Shadow Imitation Technique C-rank